The Embarrasing Video
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Cat gets embarrassed when an embarrassing video of her gets uploaded on the internet, Sam tried to avenge Cat's embarrassment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam was cutting open a box when Cat walked in from the bedroom and asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Sam cut open the box and told her, "That depends on what is inside the box"

Cat took out a letter from the box and read it, "It says Cat Valentine, this is from the Board of Zamazon, Thanks for placing your order"

Sam took out the item and said, "They sent you a freaking skateboard"

Cat put on her helmet and said, "See you later!" as she ran out the door with her new skateboard

Sam ironically screamed with concern, "Stay safe!"

~10 minutes later~

Cat climbed up a steep hill with her skateboard

Cat looked down the hill and said, "Ok I should be able to go down this hill without harming myself"

~1 minute later~

Cat stood on her skateboard before giving a boost

~2 minutes later~

Cat screamed as she rammed down the hill

Cat looked ahead and said, "Oh crap, a rock!" as her skateboard collided with it

Cat flew off her skateboard and fell in a puddle of mud

Cat rolled out the mud in pain and said, "I'm a dirty girl"

~5 hours later~

Sam got her roommate a bag of ice and asked, "You feeling any better?"

Cat pointed to broken pieces of wood and said, "I don't expect to get a refund on my broken skateboard"

Sam opened the internet on her laptop and read, "Teen Girl Splashes Into Mud, 20 million views" as she clicked on it

Cat gaped in shock as she heard herself repeat "Oh crap, a rock!"

Sam tried to control her laughter and said, "Kid, I think you got trapped in a hidden camera prank"

Cat put the ice bag on her sprained ankle and asked, "Who the hell uploaded that video?"

Sam read the uploader name and said, "The uploader name is IWillNotTellYouMyName but I can find out the IP Address"

~5 minutes later~

Sam said in relief, "I got the name!"

Cat asked anxiously, "Who is it?"

Sam said in a verbatim manner, "...

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cat asked anxiously, "Who is it?"

Sam said in a verbatim manner, "It's Ellie, the girl who we babysit"

Cat was shocked and asked her, "Isn't that the girl addicted to that doll Poober?"

Sam took her hockey stick and said, "I'm going to beat her into a pulp!"

Cat tried to stop her by saying, "Don't!"

Sam threw her hockey stick on the ground and asked, "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Cat tried to get up with her crutches and said, "Just go talk to her"

Sam exit the door and said, "As if that ever works!"

~5 minutes later~

Sam knocked on Ellie's door but didn't find an answer

~2 minutes later~

Sam started to get inpatient and started to pick her lock open

Sam opened the door and looked for Ellie inside her house

Sam looked around and screamed, "Where the heck are you?"

Ellie walked out of her bedroom and asked, "What are you doing in my house?"

Sam picked up her hockey stick and asked, "Why didn't you answer the stupid door?"

Ellie took her MP3 out of her pocket and said, "I was listening to music on my PearPod"

Sam snatched her PearPod and threw it against the wall

Ellie screamed in shock, "What do you think you are doing?" but was kicked in the ribs by Sam

Sam walked up to her and said, "Delete the video or else you will meet my wrath!"

Ellie stomped on Sam's foot really fast

Sam screamed, "My foot!" and fell on the ground when Ellie ran out the door

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam was at home and asked cat, "And then she ran out the door, how am I supposed to get revenge?"

Cat got up with her crutches and said, "If wood cuts wood, then a video cuts a video!'

Sam took her camcorder and said, "That's a really good idea, let's plan now!"

~3 hours later~

Sam pointed at the marker board and said, "And then we upload the video on the internet"

Cat drank her glass of water and said, "Let's do it tomorrow"

~12 hours later~

Sam gave Cat the camcorder and asked, "You ready for this?"

Cat took the camcorder and said, "I am so ready!"

~5 miuntes later~

Ellie opened her mailbox and said, "A free ticket to the Chocolate Factory"

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam walked towards Cat and asked her, "I am planning on including Ellie's enemy, but whom?"

Cat opened the phone directory and said, "I think we should include Kim"

Sam looked at Cat and asked her, "The girl who tricked us in buying her a Fresco Doll?"

Cat stared at her in a supercilious manner and said, "Yes, how do you keep forgetting them?"

Sam dialed numbers on her phone and said, "I'll talk to Kim"

~2 hours later~

Ellie looked at a factory and said, "I think this is the location" but was shocked at what she saw

Kim walked up to Ellie and asked her, "What the heck are you doing here?"

Ellie belligerently stared at the 9 year old and said, "I got a free ticket to the chocolate factory"

Ellie took out something out of her pocket and said, "What a coincidence, me too"

~15 minutes later~

Kim pointed to a giant pot and said, "Look, that's where the chocolate is stirred

Ellie looked at the pot and said, "I have eyes!"

Kim's cell phone started ringing and was picked up

Sam said in the phone, "Ok Kim, do it now!"

Kim walked up to Ellie and asked her, "Could you lean over the wire, I want to take a picture of you?"

Ellie leaned over and told her, "Ok, take it"

Kim walked behind her nemesis and belligerently pushed her off the wired fence

Kim stared in amusement as her nemesis dived into the chocolate mixture

Sam was looking at Ellie fall through a secret location and asked Cat, 'Did you get that on camera?"

Cat gave Sam a thumbs up

~5 minutes later~

Sam walked to the mixture and told Cat, "Ok, we should get her out now"

Cat stood on her healed ankle and started to dig in the chocolate mixture

Kim found something in the mixture and said, "I found pants and a jacket"

The three of them continued to dig for Ellie

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cat felt a hand and screamed, "I found her, help me pull!"

Sam,Cat,and Kim helped pull Ellie out of the mixture

Ellie got up and chocked Kim while screaming, "Why you little!"

Cat tried to chop off Ellie's arms but got kicked in the stomach by her

Ellie rammed into Cat and pushed her into the chocolate

Sam tried to break her neck by chocking her but was instead flipped on the ground

Ellie dragged Sam and kicked her off the ledge in the chocolate

Kim stared as Ellie grabbed her arm and forcibly took her to the ledge

Ellie looked at the vulnerable 9 year old and screamed, "Drink the chocolate!" as she smashed her face into the chocolate

Kim kept screaming, "Stop!" but her head lost to the pressure of Ellie's hand

Ellie was shocked and said, "So that's how you wanna play it!"

Kim felt violated and screamed, "What are you doing?" as she felt her pants being pulled down

Ellie took some chocolate and said, "This!" as she shoved some melted chocolate down the 9 year old's underwear

Kim screamed while crying, "Stop, I'm on my period!"

Ellie looked at her and said, "9 year olds don't have periods!"

Kim thought in disappointment, "She got me" as she felt chocolate spread across her lower back

Cat sneaked up from behind and hit Ellie in the head with a wooden mop

Ellie looked behind while holding her head in pain and snatched the mop from Cat's hands

Cat screamed, "Give that back to me you demon!" but was punched in the face

Ellie stared down as Cat fell on the ground with a black eye before asking her, "Or what?"

Sam suddenly arrived behind her and said, "Or I'll do this!" as she held something in her hand

Ellie turned around and asked in shock, "What do you think you are doing with Poober?"

Sam walked towards the chocolate container and told her, "Surrender or I'll threw Poober in the chocolate!"

Ellie shrugged it off and said, "I know you are bluffing!"

Sam took her hand closer to the container

Ellie couldn't find any other option and told her, "Fine, I surrender!" as she threw her mop on the ground

Kim couldn't get her head out the chocolate and said, "I think we need a shower after this!"

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam walked towards Cat and screamed, "Help me get her up!"

Kim and Sam helped pull Cat up

Cat rubbed her black eye and asked, "What happened?"

Sam blew in her eye and told her, "Ellie surrendered!"

Cat walked up to Ellie and told her, "I am still not forgiving you for that video of me!"

Ellie bent down to Cat and told her, "please forgive me, I'll do anything!"

Sam looked at Ellie and asked her, "Anything?"

Ellie reiterated by saying, "Yes, anything!"

Kim and Sam gave Cat a dirty look

Cat looked at Ellie and requested her, "Ok, give us 5 minutes"

~30 seconds later~

Cat whispered to Sam, "I think we should give her a spanking!"

Sam whispered to Cat, "I think we should force her to do labor for us, like cleaning the dishes"

Kim whispered to Sam, "I think you should beat her up with that heavy sock of yours with butter in it

Sam whispered to both of them, "I think we should agree to a compromise"

Cat whispered to Kim, "It's called a butter sock"

~4 minutes later~

Sam walked up to Ellie and told her, "We have decided on your punishment"

Ellie prayed and asked her, "What is it?"

Sam looked at her in a supercilious manner, "...

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~3 hours later~

Sam looked at her laptop and said, "Ellie's embarrassing video just got 1 million views!"

Cat gaped in disbelief and screamed in excitement, "Shut up, 1 million!"

Kim looked at the kitchen and said, "Ellie, get us some lemonade!"

Ellie took out the lemonade packet, poured it in 3 glasses, and walked to the sofa

Kim took a glass of lemonade and asked her, "Why are you not in uniform?"

Ellie stomped her foot on the ground and said, "I don't want to wear that maid uniform!"

Sam looked at the comments below the video and told her, "You better wear it or you will regret it"

Ellie stared at her belligerently and told her, "I don't want care what you pipsqueaks do to me now!"

Cat started to type on the laptop and said, "You just got a date!"

Ellie threw the glasses of lemonade on the floor and asked her, "What the heck do you mean?"

Sam looked at her and said, "A guy asked in the comments if you wanted to date him and since you said you didn't care, we said yes"

Ellie held Sam's neck and tried to choke her but got kicked in the stomach

Cat stared at the comments in shock and told Sam, "It's not a guy who wants to date her"

Ellie held her stomach in pain and screamed, "I'll kill you!"

Sam pointed to the bathroom and told her, "Maybe we can say no to her if you dress into uniform!"

Ellie took the clothes and said, "Fine, what the heck!" as she walked to the bathroom

Cat whispered to Sam, "Wow, we tricked her!"

~10 minutes later~

Ellie got out of the bathroom in her maid outfit

Cat took out her phone and took a picture of her while saying, "I am so posting that on my blog"

Sam took the butter sock and said, "Now go and shine my motorcycle!"

Cat got up and told her, "And if you don't, she will spank your butt with that 2 pound butter sock!"

Ellie walked out the back door towards the motorcycle

Kim looked concerned and asked them, "Isn't that kind of mean?"

Sam stared at her and told her, "Don't worry, she deserves it" as she took a sip of her lemonade

The End


End file.
